Love doesn't cost a thing
by Dircie Nebel
Summary: Hiei thinks that he will never fall in love, or maybe it's because he doesn't want to get hurt. But that all changes one day when he meets this human girl named Yarrow. Will Hiei fall head over heals in love or will he stick to being a loner for life? Lem
1. The Begining

I do not own any Yu Yu Hakusho characters even though I just want to say that I wish that I owned Hiei man is he fine!!! The only character that I do own is Yarrow..so you can't have her sorry!! Now on with the show!!!  
  
Hiei's Prov: It was a quiet night, too quiet if you ask me. I had been sent by Koenma -san to take care of some minor demons that had escaped into the human world. As I was walking down an alleyway in downtown Tokyo I thought I heard a familiar scream. Turns out Keiko, the idiot girlfriend of Yuskae's who would never shut up was being attacked by some odd looking characters. Well I wasn't too busy, actually I had all the time in the world, but what the heck, so as usual I had to step in. Something was strange about the thugs that had Keiko surrounded. They were giving off a weird energy that normal humans don't. Looks like I had found my escapees, well better do something before they do else than what hey already had. " Don't you think the lady's had enough?" I said. " Who are you to tell us what to do shrimp?" said what seemed to be their leader. " Well number one I suggest that you don't call me a shrimp. Number two I have every right to tell you three goons what to do. And three..well do I even need a third reason? I don't think so." When I had finished saying this I took out my sword. " Oh please look what the shrimp has now, a butter knife ha ha ha" They all began to laugh but they didn't notice was that after a few seconds of they're laughing they were on the ground with a lot of cuts. When I had put my sword away I noticed that Keiko was on the ground huddled near a trash can with her knees against her chest. I gave her one of my neutral looks and went over to her. " You all right?" I asked. She merely nodded her head in response. "F-fine h-how'd did you k-know it w-was me?" she asked. "Well I just knew no big surprise." I was alittle ticked off because I had had an already bad night. I had had an argument with Kurama and was not too into talking with this girl at the moment so I merely put my hands in my pocket and began to walk away making sure that she was following. And of course she was..(sigh how'd I ever get myself roped into being a spirit detective I'll never know..)  
  
End of chapter for now hope you liked it please tell me if not ok!!?? ^.^ bai bai 


	2. Chapter 2 A New Horizon

Once again I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters. I also do not own any characters from Inu-Yasha, but just this once one of them will appear here so anyway. But I do own Yarrow sorry she's all mine no copying please.  
  
+ Also in this chapter we (as in Hiei and I) will be introducing a new character to the scene. Now I know this character is from a totally different story plot, but it was one of my best friend's idea to introduce her as a joke into this story. There's actually a very funny story to go along with that...+ *GET ON WITH IT!!!!!* + Well, well, well looks like you have decided to join us after all Hiei-chan.+ @ smiles happily and runs to give him a hug*^.^*@ * OH WILL YOU GET ON WITH TELLING THE STORY OR WILL I HAVE TO??? HMMMM...??*@Tries to push her off but to no avail and gives up.@ oO* I think he's enjoying it *Oo + All right all right no need to get attitudinal with me. Anyway where was I before I was soo rudely interrupted?+ *You were just getting ready to introduce Yarrow and some other shifty looking characters. * +Oh yes I remember now ok here goes..+  
  
Hiei's Prov.  
  
After I had taken Keiko back to Yuskae's house I decided to go back home to make up with Kurama. Even though I did love him I wasn't gay (so plzz people get your heads out of the gutter and back to normal if they were to begin with). Anyway like I was saying I began to walk home. It was a long and lonely walk naturally I would have enjoyed it because I was alone, but tonight it wasn't as enjoyable. Slowly it began to rain *I hate the rain, and always have* As I was walking past the park when I saw her. She was soaking wet lying on the ground next to a park bench. She wore a hooded cloak so I wasn't able to see her face. I felt a strange energy from her she was a Yokai, and a very powerful one at that. Something was wrong though very wrong. She was hurt, I could tell. So I decided to help her out. I went over to her, she was shaking horribly and mumbling something but I could not understand her. "Are you all right?" I ask her. She doesn't reply, she just keeps mumbling to herself. +I wonder if she even heard me?+ I think to myself. +Well better take her to the toddler. He'll know what to do with her. And that's just what I did, I took her to him. But that was after I took her home and attended to her wounds. I slipped in the open window quietly and as I turned around to close the window I saw...  
  
Ok well here it is chapter 2 srry it took so long to put up don't worry there will be more but you all can also put your input into making this story if you want tell me what you like and don't like ok? Well hope this one was interesting.. *^.^* 


End file.
